Mega Man Issue 5 (Archie Comics)
: Previous Issue: Mega Man #4 ←— : —→ Next Issue: Mega Man #6 Mega Man #5 is the fifth issue in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, released in September 2011. Publisher's Summary “Time Keeps Slipping” Part One: The evil Dr. Wily may be in jail, but that doesn’t mean the adventures are over for Mega Man! Federal agents are investigating Dr. Light for ties to the Robot Masters‘ rampage while sinister figures lurk in the shadows. And why does Dr. Wily look so smug in his jail cell? Don’t miss the beginning of the newest Mega Man adventure! Featuring a painted cover by fan favorite artist Greg Horn! Story Time Keeps Slipping - Part One: Reasonable Doubt Mega Man, Roll, and the Robot Masters are cleaning up Downtown, where Bomb Man had been stationed at, having offered themselves to clean up the mess they created while under Dr. Wily's programming. Watching over them is Dr. Light, who is currently being interviewed. The interview is interrupted by a pair of detectives, federal agent Gilbert D. Stern and federal agent Roslyn Krantz. Stern questions Dr. Light on his offering to help clean up, as if he had a guilt conscience and how he so happened to have the only thing that could stop the Robot Masters. Dr. Light explains that Dr. Wily's decisions were his own, as were Mega Man's selfless acts. Sensing the heat, Roslyn intervenes and takes over the questioning, asking the whereabouts of two missing robot models, DLN00A and DLN00B. Dr. Light explains that those two were still experimental and had been left in Albert's care before the Robot Master's unveiling and that he did not know where they were. A Blader sneaks into jail and receives a message from Dr. Wily about his time of being moved. Dr. Light reveals that he and Mega Man will be attending the convoy moving Dr. Wily shortly, in hopes to have Wily reduce his sentence by cooperating. Mega Man accidentally causes an accident in the quarry, resulting in an argument between him and Roll in front of the agents. Luckily, the convoy is preparing so Dr. Light takes Rock with him while Roll goes out shopping for their groceries. On the ride, Dr. Light and Mega Man discuss prison, which Rock concludes is a place for "localized errors." They also touch on the "x-factor" of free will in robots, which Light has hopes of cracking one day. As the convoy is moving, a Sniper Joe attacks from a bridge, to which Mega Man responds by attacking. During the diversion, Time Man appears, freezing time and freeing Dr. Wily. Agent Stern immediately puts the blame on Dr. Light and Rock, saying the diversion was their plan to free Wily. Back home, Roll has finished shopping and is approaching the front door. As she touches the doorknob, her hand comes away covered in oil, and she wonders if she ruptured a joint. Oil Man steps up from behind and kidnaps Roll. Short Circuits Denied Proto Man gets excited over script allusions to a shield and a scarf, accessories he is well known for, only to learn that they are talking about someone else each time. Appearances Characters *Mega Man *Bomb Man *Guts Man *Elec Man *Ice Man *Cut Man *Fire Man *Roll *Ripot and Chest (Cameo) *Dr. Light *Li (Cameo) *Gilbert D. Stern (First appearance) *Roslyn Krantz (First appearance) *Police officer (Cameo) *Blader *Dr. Wily *Sniper Joe *Time Man *Oil Man Special Weapons * Hyper Bomb Locations * Downtown * County Jail (First appearance) * Light Labs Gallery Cover art ArchieMegaMan5CoverRaw.jpeg|Regular cover, raw. ArchieMegaMan5OriginalCover.jpeg|The original cover. MegaManArchieC005V.jpg|Villain Variant cover by Patrick "Spaz" Spaziante Preview MegaManArchieC005-1.jpg|Page #1 MegaManArchieC005-2.jpg|Page #2 MegaManArchieC005-3.jpg|Page #3 MegaManArchieC005-4.jpg|Page #4 MegaManArchieC005-5.jpg|Page #5 See Also *Mega Man Volume 2 - Time Keeps Slipping Category:Archie Comics issues